Elsa's Sweet Sixteen
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Elsa doesn't really remember much about celebrating birthdays and to her, her birthday is one of the saddest days of the year. Anna, who loves birthdays is determined to change that. Elsa's 16 and Anna's 22. Part of the Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, and Anna, Queen of Arendelle AU


* * *

**Hey everyone. Today is a day of celebration as not only is it winter solstice, but also Elsa's birthday. And as promised, here's a companion one-shot to Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, and Anna, Queen of Arendelle.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this little story and don't forget to follow, favourite and review.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Ok, today's and tomorrow's work is done, meaning I can spend the whole day tomorrow with Elsa. Hurray! Ok, I sound like a crazy person right now because who wants to spend an entire day with her little sister right?

Wrong. I can't wait to spend the whole day tomorrow because after so so so many years, we can finally celebrate her birthday. It's been way too long since we last celebrated it together, I mean she was 4 at that time and now she's 16. I can only hope it doesn't turn out like last year.

* * *

_I had everything planned out. It was going to be this surprise party with everyone in the kingdom and I had been hiding presents all around the kingdom for probably a month before. I think there were 10 presents at least to make up for the 10 years I missed and so many more for her turning 15._

_I went to wake her up that day because, surprisingly she chose to sleep in, unintentionally of course, but that just increased my fun factor._

_"Elsa." I shook her gently, trying to wake her up. "Snøfnugg, it's time to get up." She didn't move, instead I got buried in a pile of snow for trying to wake up the Snøprinsesse._

_Finally, I gave up and decided to tell her the truth. Ok, maybe one more try. "Psst. Elsa." I tried to get her more awake by thinking I was telling her a secret. It didn't work so I have no choice but to sing. "Happy birthday."_

_In her grogginess, little miss princess doesn't actually comprehend what she's saying until a few moments have passed. "To you..." And I can't help but laugh as a few words have her singing, "to me..." Before announcing it to herself._

_"It's my birthday." Honestly it was adorable how her eyes just lit up and she was suddenly so awake and ready to take on the day. However, in my excitement, I didn't realise the hoarseness of her voice or the way she kept clearing her throat to get rid of the mucous in it and try to keep her voice normal._

_It had taken me a while to realise she was continuously sneezing and couldn't stop. But when I finally realised how under the weather she was, we were so far in town it felt like a shame to leave the hidden presents for another day since we had to pass by them anyway, so I continued to drag Elsa along the scavenger hunt, which I now realise was a totally selfish move on my part._

_I got to spend a whole day with my sister and make myself happy for letting my sister experience the birthday she deserves while said sister wallows in her misery of being sick and tries to entertain me, not the best big sister move in the world, I admit._

_We finally got to the clock tower where I had changed the two figures on the clock to represent both of us. By that time, Elsa was delirious with fever and went spinning around and around the pole until she almost fell. Luckily I caught her in time and I held her close for the remainder of the time we spent on that clock tower._

_I can't believe I almost lost her that day due to my selfishness and I was so unbelievably glad she was safe and in my arms. But it was when she was in my arms I truly realised how sick she was as her skin felt hot and flushed against mine. In all our life, I've never remembered her skin being warmer than mine and I really panicked._

_I managed to piggyback her down the clock tower, abandoning all the presents there, and rushed through town and the main gate into the castle, completely forgetting about the party behind it._

_As we burst through the door, the loud noises and cheers woke her up and scared her until she almost had a panic attack and froze over the courtyard. Luckily, everyone seeing her condition created a pathway and I ran through it into the castle._

_Not long after, I heard Kristoff by my side telling me he sent everyone home and they gave Princess Elsa their best wishes. I nod and soon we reached the infirmary where I placed Elsa on the bed and waited for the physician to arrive._

_Having been in the courtyard at the time, he was there almost immediately and sent us out as he checked on Elsa. Kristoff had seemed cool as ice, though you could see the worry in his eyes, while I was an absolute mess._

_The realisation of how close Elsa had been to her death, hit me at full force and I almost had a complete breakdown. The only thing that held me together at that time was Kristoff telling me that Elsa was being treated by the physician and that me breaking down was not going to help Elsa at all._

_So we sat and waited for a whole two hours while he checked on Elsa. Finally, he diagnosed her with pneumoniae, which was deadly. He said that it progressed rapidly due to her weak immune system from all those years in isolation and because her immune system hadn't developed well before being isolated as she had only been four years old at that time._

_We had to wait to see if she would pull herself out of it because there wasn't much we could do for it except make sure she was hydrated and nourished._

_It took a few days before she was fully lucid, and a couple more days before she could properly get up and move about, albeit with some help. Those were the longest days of my life and I'm pretty sure she gave me a few grey hairs during that time with her unresponsiveness._

_When she was well enough, we finally celebrated her birthday but we didn't want to over exert her because she was still weak and recovering, so we just had a small party with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and the castle servants._

_After that party, she was absolutely exhausted so I tucked her in early. What she had said before falling asleep through, melted my heart. "This was the best birthday ever."_

_Hearing that, I couldn't help but ask why. She had been sick and bedridden for about two weeks, and then had a small birthday party instead of the big one I originally planned. How can that be concluded as the best birthday ever?_

_Elsa just laughed sleepily. "Because I finally get to celebrate it with you." After hearing her final words before falling into slumber for that day, I couldn't help but give her a hug as she slept. It must have been hard for her not to be able to celebrate it with anyone all these years, so this year, I'm going to make up for it._

* * *

It's almost Elsa's bedtime so I leave my study for the library, where Elsa's taken to teaching Olaf how to read. There, I'm met with the most adorable sight in the world. Kristoff is on the couch with Sven at his feet like a lapdog, while Elsa is half asleep, leaning against Olaf, as he reads her a story.

Quietly, I approach the pair on the floor. "_Snøfnugg_, it's time for bed." I try to shake her awake, only to be met with a yawn and a grumble of not being tired yet. I stiffle a giggle and watch as Kristoff does the same.

"Yes you are, little miss grumpy." I help her up and she leans heavily on me, obviously lacking the energy to walk straight as it is her bedtime. I would pick her up but she's grown so much in the past 2 years since the thaw that I'm pretty sure she could be taller than me one day.

"C'mon Olaf." I reach out my hand to take his twig arm. "You can continue to read Elsa the story when she's in a real bed." He nods and waddles along. Soon, Elsa is tucked into my bed and Olaf is seated in a chair beside her, reading a story as she falls into dreamland. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead, promising to be back later, before going to meet Kristoff in the library.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" I ask as I close the door shut, not wanting the walls with ears to hear us and ruin the surprise.

"Yep." He replies and I feel my posture slacked with relief. I know it's totally unqueenly, but it's just Kristoff, so it's not like it matters much. His face then has this funny look. "Are you afraid?"

Well that's a sudden and weird question. "Afraid of what?" To be honest, there is a lot to be afraid of and also a lot of irrational fears, or some not so irrational as a big sister and a queen of a kingdom.

"Afraid that Elsa's not going to be the little girl we can protect anymore, afraid that she might actually fall in love or she is going to be forced to find a suitor now that she is coming of age, or that she's going to fall sick again like during her birthday last year."

As Kristoff goes on, I'm not going to deny that I've had those fears. She's not a little girl anymore and soon we're going to have marriage proposals for her coming in left and right. These proposals, if we reject, might cause political ties to be severed and will impact the kingdom greatly as the trade will decline. But I know I will never force Elsa to marry someone she doesn't want to. I want her to marry for love and not for politics.

As for the fear of if she will get sick, that's a much bigger one. She had been so close to dying when she got pneumoniae, and the physician thought she wouldn't make it. Ever since that day, when Elsa's asleep, I would check to make sure her temperature's within its normal range, not too hot or too cold. I'm really afraid she would suddenly get sick again but I know from the daily monitoring, she should be fine.

"Well," I start and get Kristoff's attention. "We can't stop her from growing up and I would never force her to marry someone she doesn't love. And as for her being sick again, I am scared but I've been constantly checking on her and she doesn't seem to be getting sick so she should be fine." He nods and brings me into a hug.

"You know, it's really touching to know you care about her almost as much as I do." I tell him as we begin our dance to the crackle of the fireplace.

"She's like a little sister to me." He spins me around before I place my head on his shoulder once again. "And I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. You, for one, would be devastated, and we'd lose something that makes you at ease with just a smile." I smile into his shoulder at that, remembering how Elsa could brighten a whole boring day with just a smile or a laugh.

"Now, I think it's time for her majesty to get to bed, especially of we want to give everything a last minute touch up in the morning." I nod at that and give him a kiss goodnight before watching him head off to the stable with Sven and going into my own room where Olaf has fallen asleep in the chair.

I move Olaf onto the bay window, where he can look out at night if he wakes up, then go under the blankets myself and pull Elsa close to me. It helps to be near her. It reminds me of why I need to be the queen, so she wouldn't have to be and to protect the kids like her in the kingdom. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead once again and check her temperature, out of habit, before falling into a deep sleep.

I'm awaken by Gerda's gentle shaking and for once, I'm immediately up and running. The sun is far from being above the horizon but Elsa rises up with the sun so to make sure everything's ready before she gets up, we have to be up hours before then.

I quickly gobble my _frokost_ in the dining room with Kristoff before we go off and do the final touch ups to the courtyard. Once we're done, it's about half an hour past dawn and Elsa's probably having _frokost_ right now.

After making sure Kristoff and Olaf can handle everything else, I return to the dining room and see Elsa eating her _havregrøt_, with a frown? on her face. No, she can't be sad. It's her birthday and birthday girls are supposed to be happy.

Seeing that Elsa hadn't seen me yet, I decide to surprise her. Maybe that will turn her frown upside down. I creep behind her chair and poke her before ducking back down again. I watch as Elsa turn and seeing no one, continue eating her _frokost_.

I do this a few more times and am about to do it again when I feel a mountain of snow on my head and hear her laughter. I might not like being freezing cold but hearing her laugh is worth it.

But I do need to get my revenge, so I do what I can, which is a tickle attack. I quickly attack her sides making her squirm and wiggle in her seat until she falls out, completely breathless as she is sprawled out on the floor.

"You ok _Snøfnugg_?" I ask her as I get my hands ready for further attack now that I have a larger area to target. I'm about to attack again but a small voice stopped me.

"Ow... My head hurts." Tears start pooling in her eyes as her hands clutch her head. My heart froze. No. She can't be hurt, right? I mean, she just fell off a chair, people always fall off chairs and nothing happens so she can't be hurt right?

My thoughts as cut off by whimpers and I pull her into my arms. "It's ok. _Snøfnugg_. I got you." I softly coo as I rock her back and forth. "Where does it hurt?" Her hand points to the back of her head and I carefully lift her up a bit to look at the injured spot.

As I gently prod, she lets out a few whimpers and I blow it softly, hoping to ease the pain. "There, does it still hurt?" If it does, I know we need to take her to the infirmary because she could have hurt her head really bad or it might be bruised and swollen or... She's laughing? "What's so funny _Snøfnugg_?"

"You should've seen the look on your face." Elsa doesn't look to be in pain anymore, rather she seems to be enjoying herself. "You looked so scared."

I push her off my lap and give her a stern look. "That wasn't very nice Elsa. I was really worried."

At least she has the decency to look apologetic. "I'm sorry Anna. I won't do it again." Her face is downcast and that's when I remember something.

"Hey. No frowning today." She looks at me curiously as I raise her face to meet mine. "It's your birthday remember?" I see multiple emotions flash through her face before she plasters a smile.

"Oh yeah." She giggles. "So what's the plan for today?" I can see ideas bursting in that little head of hers so I get up before helping her up.

"Well, I've cleared my entire schedule today so we can do whatever you want." Her eyes widen with each word before her eyes spark with curiosity.

"Can Kristoff, Sven and Olaf join us?" I can see the hope in her eyes and I pray that the next words won't dampen her spirits too much.

"Kristoff had to work today and Olaf went with him, so it's just the two of us." A small frown crosses her face but it is soon replaced with a smile as she hears that he still wishes her a happy birthday and wanted to spend the day with her too. She then pulls me off to do whatever makes her happy.

After a special birthday lunch and a few more hours of us playing around with her magic, it's time for her surprise party.

"Hey Elsa," I call out to her as soon as she's done making the snow vanish. "Ready for a surprise?" She nods and I blindfold her.

"It's a big one so no peeking." I tie the blindfold around her head before checking. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She looks contemplative for a second before she firmly says her answer. "None." I'm shocked but her reasoning definitely surprises me. "I can feel both your hands behind my head, still trying to make sure the blindfold won't fall off."

Oops. She's right. "Ok, then smarty pants. Time to get you to your surprise." I can feel her bouncing as we walk towards the courtyard. I hope she likes the party we've planned for her.

Once we reach the courtyard, I see everyone assembled there and put a finger over my mouth. "Are you ready?" I whisper to Elsa and I see her nod enthusiastically.

"Three." I hold up three fingers in the air and I can see everyone getting ready.

"Two." Everyone holds in their breaths and I can see the little children almost bouncing in their spots.

"One." As the last finger remains, everyone's mouths are wide open and ready to shout. If only someone could capture this moment in time, because it's quite comical.

"Happy Birthday!!!" The remaining finger disappears as I swiftly remove the blindfold and the cheers made her jump in surprise. I feel a cool breeze pass through me but it could just be because it's winter.

Elsa seems so surprised but a smile soon appears on her face. "Go, have fun." I nudge her forward and let her go play the games we prepared like breaking open the snowflake piñata, ice skating, snowball fights, pin the nose on the snowman (Olaf's idea) and etcetera etcetera.

After all the games were played, the cake, a chocolate ice cream cake, was brought out. I lead Elsa to the makeshift podium where the cake stood and we all sang her the birthday song before letting her blow the candles out and cut the cake. As soon as the cake was cut, I blow the birthday bukkehorn as a symbol of celebration as well as to many more birthdays to come.

After that, everyone enjoyed the cake with refills of hot chocolate to balance out the chill from the winter day and ice cream cake. Once we're done eating, it's really late and even Elsa's starting to yawn, so we say goodnight to everyone as we watch them leave through the gates.

Once everyone's left, Elsa says she's going to turn in for the night, having a long exhausting day. "Thank you for the great birthday." She kisses my cheek before giving Kristoff and I a hug, and leaving. Olaf follows behind her and soon, it's only Kristoff and I standing in the courtyard.

As soon as she's out of sight, I give Kristoff a quick peck. "Thank you so much for your help. You have no idea how much it means to her to be able to celebrate her birthday like this."

Next thing I know, I'm being pleasantly surprised by Kristoff's suddenly bold expression of love by pulling me in for a longer and more passionate kiss. "Well, she's like a little sister to me, and I'd want her to have the best birthday ever too." He whispers in my ear before we separate. I then lean into his side as we make our way to the castle.

Our steps however are quickened by the look of fear on Gerda's face. "Quick, your majesty! Elsa's in trouble."

* * *

**Kristoff's POV**

As I watch Elsa enjoying her party, I can't help but feel like something's off. She's smiling, but it doesn't exactly reach her eyes, and she sort of has this guarded stance. It might just be my imagination though as she's running and enjoying the snowball fight almost everyone is currently engaged in.

The strange feeling doesn't really return until it's time to cut the cake. I can see Elsa visibly shaking as everyone's eyes are on her and I'm pretty sure it's not from the sudden gust of cold air that seems to have descended on the courtyard.

Soon, she seems to adopt a more regal pose and the candles are blown out. A short while after everyone's had their fill of cake, the party is over and everyone leaves. Elsa also seems more relaxed as her posture slackens.

She then makes her leave to her room, saying she's tired, but I can't help but feel something about her is off. I'm about to say something when Anna captures my lips in a kiss and I return the favour. We then head back into the castle.

My suspicions of something being off however, are confirmed as Gerda runs towards us, announcing Elsa's in trouble.

We follow her into the castle gardens where a surprise awaits us.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Great. Another birthday. Birthdays are the worst things in the world and I absolutely hate them. They just remind me of all the birthdays I had to spend alone in my hallway, wishing I could just celebrate it with Anna for once.

For the first few years, Papa and Mama celebrated them with me but I never really enjoyed it. Overtime, they gave up and settled for staying long enough for cake and presents before going back to their work so Anna wouldn't be suspicious.

Throughout those years, I only had one birthday wish and it wasn't for all the toys and presents in the world. It was to be able to control my powers or even get rid of them, just so I can be with Anna and we can be a family again. That wish never came true, especially after Papa and Mama died on their trip, so birthday wishes lost their magic.

As I wake up alone in bed, I realise my birthday might be the worse day of the year for me. Usually, Anna's still asleep when I get up so I can shake her awake to make sure she's up in time to start on her queen duties. But today, Anna's already up and I'm all alone.

I quickly get up and ready for the day. Once I'm dressed, I head down to the dining area where I eat my _frokost_ alone. It's been a long time since I've eaten it alone, usually if Anna has some work to do, I'd have Olaf to accompany me but for some reason, I can't find him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a poke on my shoulder. I turn around in time to see a blond pigtail fly but pretend to not see it and continue eating. It goes on a few more times before I decide I've had enough and send a pile of snow down on Anna. I quietly cheer as I hear her squeal in surprise but then remember it's winter so the snow probably wasn't that effective anyway.

She then surprises me with a tickle attack and I get my revenge by scaring her. I might have gone too far though, if the panic on her face is anything to go by, so I quickly apologise for scaring her.

Anna says it's fine and soon we're off spending the day together, and it's like my birthday wish come true. I really wish Papa and Mama were with us though, they would've enjoyed this and I miss them.

I don't dwell on those thoughts for long and brush them aside to have fun but it's not before mumbling a quick apology to Papa and Mama. I can't let Anna know I'm sad, because she'd feel sad too and I don't want her to feel sad.

We continue to have fun, then lunch, and then more fun. It's great having Anna by my side the whole day. Sure, I can spend every other day with her but she's usually busy with her Queen duties so I can't actually spend the whole day with her like today.

As I clear the snow and ice from the room, Anna says she has a surprise for me so I pick up the pace. Maybe she's finally letting me have a horse and I get to have riding lessons. I've been asking for a horse for more than a year now, but Anna says it's too dangerous. I tried to reason with her that she's had a horse forever, but she won't listen. Even Kristoff won't help me with that.

But my hope rises as I feel my surroundings change and the warm rays of sunlight gently touch my skin. "Are you ready?" She asks and I nod excitedly. I can't wait to have a horse. I can finally get out of the castle and maybe roam the mountains around Arendelle.

I hear Anna count down and my heart beats in time with it. When the blindfold is removed though, my heart drops. It's not a horse, it's a birthday party. The well wishes make me jump back in shock and I can feel my magic responding to it, ready to attack whatever scared me. It takes a lot of effort but I manage to hold it in. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show.

I plaster on a smile and feeling Anna nudge me forward, I cast her a smile before going to mingle. As I play the games, I have a lot of fun and actually forget my worries. I even freeze a section of the ground to skate and make a huge fort and pile of snowballs for the snowball fight.

My magic threatens to act out again however, when I feel all eyes on me as I'm led towards my cake. I hate all the attention. It's awkward and I'm not exactly sure of what to do. As they sing the birthday song, I clench my fist tightly against my side, hoping to keep it in and not let the cold wind blow the candles out before I'm supposed to.

As everyone begins to eat the cake, I can finally relax as the eyes are no longer on me but the cake on their plates. Once everyone's done, it's time to call it a day and we bid everyone farewell. As soon as they're gone though, I feel all the anxiety rush back in full force and I know I can't hold it back for long so I quickly thank Anna and Kristoff before leaving.

I rush towards the garden, knowing no one would be there at this hour and finally let myself release the pent up magic. At that moment, I feel relaxed as well as the exhaustion of holding everything in and I succumb to its wishes as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

What could've happened to Elsa in the few minutes she left the courtyard? She couldn't be sick or anything. The only thing I could think of is that she's hurt. Could she have somehow gotten hurt during the games? Did someone stay behind in the castle after the party and found her alone, completely vulnerable to an attack?

I use these fears to make my feet run faster than they've ever run before. If she's in trouble, I won't let her go through it alone. I have to save her. I can't lose her.

Once we reach the garden, the sight before me has me speechless. Big sharp icicles form a ring in the garden and in the middle of it is Elsa, completely unconscious. I grab a shovel and start hacking away at the ice. Kristoff helps and soon we have a clear path to her.

I gather her in my arms and shake her awake, panic rising in me with each second she stays unconscious. It takes a while but finally her blue orbs are shining in the moonlight and I hold her in a tight embrace.

"Elsa!" I scold as I hold her close, refusing to let go. "What have I told you about scaring me like that?" I shake my head at her. "You're going to make me prematurely gray."

She doesn't respond and looks tired so I pass her off to Kristoff and he helps me take her to my room, or more likely our room, since she usually sleeps there anyway.

Once she's in the room, I kiss Kristoff goodnight and tell him I'll talk to him in the morning. He looks worriedly at Elsa one last time before leaving, making me promise to call him if anything happens in the night.

I close the door and lay beside Elsa, stroking her pale face. "What's wrong _Snøfnugg_? You can tell me anything." At that, she seems to wake up a little as tears start to pool in her eyes.

"I lost control. I'm so sorry." She starts to cry and I just hold her close, letting her cry into my dress. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to change out of it soon.

"It's alright Snøfnugg. But why did you lose control? Did something happen?" Fear strikes my heart. "Did I or someone do something to hurt you or scare you? You can tell me anything. I'm here for you." I feel her nod into the crook of my neck as she catches her breath.

"I could feel everyone watching me and I felt so scared. I was scared of losing control around everyone. I don't like everyone watching me and my every move. It makes me feel like if I do the wrong thing, they're going to hate me and think I'm a monster."

She hiccups with each word and I realise one year is not enough to undo years of fear of being out of control, hurting people, and all the other things that father and mother might have drilled into her head during her ten years of isolation.

"Listen to me." I shift a little so she can look me in the eye. "You're not a monster. And you will never be a monster." She shudders with each word but I know she's listening. "You can control your powers. Holding it in will never help. If you need to let it go, just let it go."

I see her nod and slightly calm down as her breath slows down. I then realise something. The party wasn't what she wanted but something I wanted. She's not the girl who would like parties and I just forced her to have one. I wasn't making her wish come true but mine. I'm the worst sister ever.

"I shouldn't have sprung this party on you. I'm sorry. It wasn't what you wanted and I promise next time, if you have a party, it will be because you want one and not me." I see her smile and I know I'm doing something right.

"If you ever want a party, it will be your decision. You will have full control of everything. The guests, the games, the cake, everything." I quickly wipe a year from her eye. "I'm sorry for doing this. I probably ruined your birthday. And it was supposed to be your sweet sixteen. I'm the worst sister ever."

I see her shake her head. "No your not. You're the best sister ever. I got to spend the whole day with you and that's all I could ever wish for. It was my only wish when we were apart so I'm glad it finally came true." She smiles before yawning.

"Well then, I'm glad you enjoyed your day but I think it's time for you to go to sleep." I see her sleepily smile and I tuck her under the covers before giving her a kiss. Who cares of we sleep in day clothes anyway. "Goodnight. I love you."

Right before I fall asleep, I hear a soft mumble and I can't help but smile as my head is filled with happy dreams. At least I did something right.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

After hearing Anna say that she's the worst sister ever, I know need to make sure she thinks otherwise because she really is the best sister in the world. If anyone's the worst sister, it's me. She put in so much effort for this party but I couldn't even enjoy it and almost ruined everything. I can't tell her that though. But I do tell her my wish had finally come true because it did. I finally got to spend my whole birthday with her, and that's the best present ever. No present in the huge pile awaiting me tomorrow could top it.

I let her tuck me in and right before I fall asleep, I tell her an "I love you." because I do and she needs to know it.

* * *

**FYI: Snøfnugg = Snowflake**

**Snøprinsesse = Snow Princess**

**Frokost = Breakfast**

**Havregrøt = Oatmeal**

**If I missed out on any words, please tell me. I'm trying to add more Norwegian words to make it more authentic and true to its origins.**

* * *

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more coming soon.**

* * *

**And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
